Boredom equals insanity?
by Yancha Kitsune
Summary: WARNING!: Dont read if you cant handle how intense this story is! and it is COMPLETELY random! If you like read if not still read please!


Kitsune: Konnichiwa peoples of the internet that took interest in this story. If it sucks I'm sorry but…TOO BAD!!!! It's already up here and I'm pretty sure I suck at writing. Please continue onto the story now and when you're done click the little Review button. Flames will be used to bake cookies for the nice peoples. Now where did Nyappy-Chan go? I need her help to start the story and do the disclaimer.

Nyappy-chan: What?....NYAPPYNESS!!!

Sooooo….DISCLAIMER!! WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT OUR BEAUTIFUL STORY WE ARE WRITING. IS THI GOOG Kitsune??

Kitsune: Uhhhhhh…That was great!!!

Hey, umm..Nyappy…I kinda, sorta, mighta forgot what the story was about. *Rubs back of head nervously* DO you by any chance Remember?

Nyappy-chan: Ummmm….I KNOW!!! * raises hand* I think we talk with random people from Anime, movies, Manga, books and Bands! *Jumps around Kitsune* Right! Right?

Kitsune; *snaps fingers* That's right!! Hey who are our guests today? Weren't you supposed to cap- I mean "INVITE" some random peoples?

Nyappy-chan: Nyappy! That's Right! *punches air* But we sorta have a problem the body Bag ripped and Timcampy escaped but..*walks in Dragging a huge Black body bag* here is the rest!

Kitsune: Yes our guest are how her….Wait! *Turns slowly with dark aura and glares at

Nyappy* Nyappy-Chan….Did you just say you lost Timcampy?

Nyappy-Chan: Uhhhh..*looks around and screams* OMG!! BOU!! *turns and runs*

Kitsune; *looks where Nyappy pointed, killer intent gone* Where? Where is Bou-Chan?

Nyappy-chan: *still running and smacks into an invisible wall*OWWW!!! *looks in wall and screams* TIM!! IS IN THE WALL!!

Kitsune: *turns and looks at Nyappy and starts laughing on the ground* Nyappy are you sure you didn't just run into Tim?

Nyappy-chan: What? *looks puzzled* NOO!! Kitsune! Open the Bag and see what's inside! *dances to Bag*

Kitsune: *looks at twitching body bag then t Nyappy* Nyan-Chan are you sure it's safe?

Nyappy-chan: Yea IM sure! *opens bag and 4 guys drop out* NYAN NYAN! My lovers are here! *hugs Lavi and Kanda* NYAPPY FSMILY!!

Kitsune: AHHH…ALLEN TIKY!! *glomps both* I'm missed you guys sooo much! Hey Tyki can you tease attack Nan-Chan, oh and Allen can you play a song for me? *gives both puppy eyes*

Nyappy-Chan *jumps on Lavi's back* I love me Lavi! I miss Bou! *starts crying on Lavi's neck

Lavi:Ahh..But I'm here now, so why are you crying?

Kitsune: hey Bou's mine Remember. OW! *pouting* Tyki!!!! NO Nipping right now! We're in a public place.

Nyappy-Chan*stops crying* I don't know why I'm crying….oh well *takes out exclusive pictures of never before seen Bou Pictures* Hmmmm..What should I do with these..Oh and Kitsune-kun! I have Bou's number..you know junst in case. *wink wink*

Kitsune: * breaks out of Tyki's death hug and runs towards Nyappy* GIVE me Give me GIVE ME!!! Please…..* uses puppy dog eyes*

Tyki: what?..I thought you loved me more…*goes in the corner of gloom and grows mushrooms*

Nyappy-chan: NO! *looks away* Okay maybe one. Here!* gives Kits-kun Bou wearing school girl outfit* Nyappy Now! *Phone goes off: Ringtone: Super Rabbit-AnCafe* Phones ringing!! *Picks phone up* Nyappy this sis Nyappy-Chan speaking! *listens* oh! Okay. Sorry producer dude! *hangs up* Kitsune!! We have more people coming!! *hides behind Kanda and Lavi*

Kitsune: NOOOOOOO!!!! I don't want more peoples!! All I want is my Tyki and Allen and a hidden room in the ark.

Allen: I can provide the room. I don't want to share my fox with anymore people than needed.

Nyappy-chan: sorry Allen….*pats Allen's head* but everybody here knows Kits-kun like Bou more *Kanda and Lavi nod their heads* But anyway who's coming Kitsune-chan? * runs over to Kanda and hugs him and plays with his hair*

Kitsune: HEY!!! That's not true! *runs and jumps on Allen's back* Today I like my musician more. *sticks tongue out at Nyappy* Oh but I think the peoples what are coming are…um….*10 minutes later* um…Oh yeah the people starting the Rebellion over in Japan….Wait that means my lulu is coming! YEAH!!

Nyappy-Chan! Yea!! Lulu!! I love saying his name Lelouch, Lelouch, Lelouch! But I don't feel like hangin' with Lulu today. But…..*looks at Lavi* I want him more! *pulls Lavi in random room because the door just popped up* Have fun with Allen, Kanda!! *disappears in room*

Kitsune: *Glares at random door Nyappy went through then at Kanda* Kanda if you even _**THINK **_about my Allen-kun I will Torture you and kill you in the most painful and slowest way I know. Oh and Allen don't worry, Lelouch isn't coming today. I just had Alphonse call and sound like one of our random producer dudes so Nyan-chan would be confuzzeled about our guest.

Allen: *smiles at Kitsu and laughs* So that's why Nyappy went to "study" with Lavi.

Nyappy-chan: *Nyappy and Lavi come out with messy hair and sweating* Hey guys what did I miss!

Tyki: *pulls out a cigarette* Nothing really.

Allen: *smiles innocently at Nyappy-chan* Kitsu just got 3 guys at once.

Kitsune: *laughs at the look at Nyappy's face with everyone else* Allen don't lie to her like that. *lightly taps Allen on the head* It's funny but mean.

Nyappy-chan: Ahh…Allen I thought we were cool! You know like brother and sister.

Lavi: *fixes headband*Well I bet Kanda's jealous, I got Nyappy first! *sticks tongue out*

Kanda: Tsk! Like I care….*gets soba out of the air*

Nyappy-chan: Kanda's Magical!!

Kitsune:*gives Kanda puppy eyes* Kanda..Can I have some magic soba PLLLEEEAAASSSEEEE??? I'll wuv you for eva!!

Allen and Tyki: *gives Kanda death glares*

Nyappy-chan: *gives death glares back at Kitsune, Tyki and Allen* NO!! STARVE!! *Phone rings again ringtone: Anti-pop by GazettE* Nyappy! This is Nyappy-chan! How may I help you? *listens* gives phone to Kitsune* KITSUNE! It's for you!

*Tyki, Allen, Kanda, and Kitsune cover their ears*

Kitsune: NOOO!!! I don't want to talk to the Evil Hitler looking producer Dude!! He tried to hurt my Musician! Allen save me!

Allen: Okay! *saves Kitsune* I got you!

Nyappy-chan: okayyy…*talks in phone* soooo producer dude who's coming? *listens* OOoo Okay?....Why?....NO! I'm not stealing them this time!! I almost got caught!....*sigh* fine….*hangs phone up* Hey Kitsune-kun! I will be back! *grabs gun and Bag and walks out the door*

Kitsune: *still being held by Allen, stares at door Nyappy went through then looks at

Allen* What just happened, Allen?

Allen: *still staring at door confused* I have no idea….


End file.
